Daybreaker's Field Day
by MariaMikaelson19
Summary: Okay, see what happens when Hannah and Thierry make a bet which leads to a field day. Sucky summary, i know. But please read.
1. The Announcement

**Hey guys. This is my first time writing a fanfic so ehhmm... it would most likely be crappy. However, please, do review and tell let me know whether I should keep writing or not (: I love L.J. Smith books and Night World is my fave. Anyways, I really have no clue what to do so please help? Any advice or tips, oh and ideas would be great! Thank you.**

**In addition, since I see this in all stories, I do not own Night World.**

_The Announcement_

**Thursday Night~**

It was a calm, peaceful evening at the Circle Daybreak mansion. Everyone was quietly talking to one another, and eating their delicious dinner prepared by Lady Hannah, Mary-Lynette, and Maggie.

James's POV~

"_Huh, it is sooo quiet tonight. Where are the arguments, the craziness, the FOOD FIGHT?"_ He thought to himself. Sighing, he turns to his beautiful soulmate, Poppy North to start a conversation about music.

**James:** "So, have you heard the song 'Just the Way You Are' yet?"

**Poppy:** "Ehh... I haven't really had time to listen to the radio in the lately, Jamie. What with all the missions, feeding, trying to study, everything!" she frowned.

**James: **"Ohh, well remind me later. I think you would like it." He smiled at her.

Ash's POV~

"_Hmm... Mary-Lynette looks sad. Wonder why?"_

**Ash: **"Hey baby, what's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern and worry.

**Mare: **"Nothing; I just miss my family and your sisters, that's all." she gave a reassuring smile.

**Ash: **"Well I bet we can arrange something for the weekend then" he flashed a smile.

**Mare:** "OMG! Really?" she exclaimed.

**Ash:** "Yep!" making the 'P' pop. "I figured it would be fun to drive up north. Plus, I kinda miss my dear sisters too, ya know." he kissed her hand. "And we need some time alone." he grinned and winked at his soulmate.

Regular POV~

Thea and Gillian were talking about the spell book they found at a store and were planning to do some magic later that night.

David, Galen, Eric, and Delos were engaged in a heated debate about global warming and pollution.

Rashel, Jez, and Keller were talking about training and combat and were planning to take karate lessons.

Quinn and Morgead were arguing on who's better in Black Ops. In addition, are planning to settle it after dinner.

Maggie was done eating and was on the phone with her brother, Miles.

Lady Hanna and Lord Thierry were just waiting for the right time to make the announcement. They were stating at each other, speaking only through their minds.

"_I will sooo win that bet!" Hanna sent to her soulmate, "and it will prove that I am always right!"_

"_Whatever. Just you wait, Hannah. I will win this time", he shot at her telepathically. _

They ate in silence and were waiting 'til desserts arrive; picking up on some of the conversations.

"…_I really need a new iPod…" _

"…_What car would we use?..."_

"…_okay so I'll make a list of ingredients to buy…"_

"…_polar bears are dying because of stupid factories…"_

"…_I can kick ass in karate. I already took taekwondo…"_

"…_dude, you don't stand a chance against me!..."_

"…_yes, I'll take care. You too. I miss you…"_

**Thierry: **"Okay, so Hannah and I have made a bet." He said as he stood up. She believes that girls can beat guys at most things, are smarter, and stronger."

**Guys: **"BOOO!"

**Thierry: **"Anyway, we are going to settle this tomorrow. We are going to have a little field day to see who's better."

~ Everyone seemed excited~

**Hannah: **"Oh, and here's the thing: each challenge a team wins, they get to agree on something the loosing team would have to do. It could be anything as long as it is legal. And the team with most wins at the end get either a trip to Hawaii for the girls or a trip to Fiji for the guys.

"_HELL YEAH!" someone shouted._

**Thierry: **"Okay, okay. So we will play music at 9 a.m. tomorrow to wake everyone up. Then you will have 30 mins to get ready and be downstairs by the time buzzer goes off. Team with most people sitting down**, NOT STANDING, **wins the first challenge of the day."

**Hannah: **"Everyone go to bed early. We've got a long day." she smirked and stood up to get the dessert.

~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~

**Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought! I will try to upload more chapters. Thank you(: and im sorry this chapter was a little too long i guess. **


	2. 1st Challenge

**Hello Night Worlders!(: I have decided to write the second chapter out of boredom. Ahaha. Not much good ideas though. Please help? Anyways, in this chapter we'll see who wins the first challenge. So yeah!**

**And I do not own Night World~sadly~**

_First Challenge_

~Friday Morning~

" _**Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy. Got my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city…"**_

_**~Poppy's POV~**_

9 AM! Time to get dressed!(: ahaha.. took a shower last night *she thought, grinning* Huh.. better text the girls!

_**{Get up! Up up! Gotta beat guys. No time for make up. Be downstairs in 20!}**_

*she looks around and found shirts on hanging on the computer chair with a note* _"Team shirts. Light blue are girls', boys get green. ~H&T~"_ Okay! *she thought*

_**~Jez's POV~**_

Okay so I woke up with my phone ringing, and it was a txt from Poppy. Aww shit! The challenge! I got up quickly without waking up Morgead and put some jeans on and a shirt hanging on the bedpost with a note that said I get blue.

_**~Rashel's POV~**_

Since I normally wake up at 7 to train with Keller, I was already ready when the song came on. I got out of the room and headed downstairs. I had on jeans and a blue shirt I found on the doorknob. I passed Gillian's room and she was singing:

"_**Don't stop. Make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up.."**_

*David's probably up already.*I thought. As I got to the stairs Keller got out from her room wearing the same outfit as me. We laughed and went to the kitchen together.

_**~Delos's POV~**_

I wake up to the most horrid song in the world; I see my souldmate dancing-which I find adorable-but still. She was getting ready and so I remembered the Challenge. I got up quickly, hopped in the shower and the song changed. It was catchy-so I started singing to it:

"_**I throw my hands up in the air sometime. Saying aayy-yoo gotta let go.."**_

That's when I heard Maggie giggling with a little rectangular thing in her hand, humans call a cam-corder-was it? Embarrassed I yelled at her, she ran outside the bathroom, and I sighed.

_**~Ash's POV~**_

I woke up to 'Like a G6' playing and Mare was nowhere in sight. I shrugged, got up, and changed into a shirt that was left on the bed and some jeans. I started singing as I walked out the room and downstairs. I found Poppy, M'lin, Jez, Keller, Rashel, Maggie, Delos, David, and James sitting down talking in the dining table. I sat down as soon as Thierry saw me.

_**~Galen's POV~**_

'G6' really? I thought to myself. I sat up and saw a note beside me I looked at it and it read: _"Better hurry up Princy(; girls are kicking ass today! Love u. –K" _Damn. I looked at the clock on the night stand and it said 9:11 A.M. I scambled up and got dressed quickly and ran downstairs.

~Quinn's POV~

_**Huh. Huh. HAAA! Now pump it.(Louder) Turn up the radioo, blast your stereoo right now..**_

Who listens to Black Eyed Peas anymore? And this song is so 2004 or something.. I got out of bed and looked at my wrist watch. *9:23* REALLY? Gah! I put on shorts and the green shirt on the bed. I ran across the hall where I heard Morgead snoring and so I banged on the door went in and dumped water on him.

'WHAT THE HELL!' he yelled. I threw him the shirt as he put on jeans. We raced downstairs and took a seat with our soulmates.

_**~Thea's POV~**_

It was already 9:29. Morgead and Quinn were running in to the kitchen. 'I Love Rock and Roll' was ending and they took a seat. We could here Eric running down but the buzzer rang as he got to the dining room.

GIRLS: YEAH! KICK ASS! SUCKERS! HA! LOOSERS! YEA-YUH!

GUYS: I WILL KILL YOU ERIC! DAMMIT! NOOO! SHIT! FUCK!

_**Normal POV**_

_Hannah:_ Congratulations to the girls. We WON! Ha. *smirked* See darling. We can be fast if we wanted to. No make up. No nothing!

_Theirry:_ Boys. I am disappointed in all of you. Not only did you take so freaking long, but you guys didn't help one another and woke the other guys up. *frowning* but we have the whole day ahead so good luck. *sits down*

_Eric: _Its not fair! I couldn't hear anything! The volume in my room was low.

_Theirry:_ No excuses. Girls won. Now what do you want them to do?

*The girls all talk for about two minutes*

Mary-Lynette stood up and said, "We have decided that the boys must dress up as girls for one day." *sits back down*

All the guys groaned.

_Galen asked_: would Thierry and Hannah have to do them too?

Thierry and Hannah looked at each other and nodded. "To be fair, yes; we will."

~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~OOOO~~~~

**Once again, thank you for reading. I will maybe post again tomorrow or today. But please tell me how the story is so far. I feel its boring so please give me some ideas maybe? I would really appreciate it! Thanks.**


End file.
